Crónicas Uchiha
by Shivi
Summary: -Conjunto de Drabbles que relatan un poco de la vida en familia del nuevo clan Uchiha. ¿Quién dijo que ser padre es fácil? Pregúntenle a Sasuke y Sakura- SasuSaku. NaruHina. Team 7 fluff.
1. Ángel

**¡Heya~! **

**Aquí les entrego un pequeño conjunto de mini historias con los Uchihas y el día a día en la vida de la nueva generación de Shinobi.**

**¡ATENCION! Estos drabbles van obligatoriamente entrelazados con mis otras dos historias, 'Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro' y 'Nuestra Familia' por lo que les recomiendo que lean estas dos antes, para entender un poco más de la historia detrás de mis OCs. Pero comprenderé si no les interesa revisar esas otras dos historias y solo quieren leer esto…Para aquellas personas, pondré en cada capítulo una descripción general de los personajes a medida que vayan apareciendo. **

**Parejas implicadas en este capítulo: SasuSaku**

**Descripción de Personaje: (A medida que lean el capitulo conocerán bien a mi OC, asique esta vez, no es necesaria una introducción.)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de lo contrario, caos sería el resultado. Masashi Kishimoto es la mente maestra detrás de este gran Manga y Anime.**

**¡Disfruten!

* * *

**

**Crónicas Uchiha**

_**-Ángel-**_

_By: Shivi

* * *

_

Sasuke observaba a su hija menor y se sorprendía cada vez más al ver la perfecta faceta de angelito con la niña que se presentaba a extraños. _No saben a qué se enfrentan, pobres Idiotas. _Pensaba el patriarca cruzándose de brazos en un intento de abstención para no arrancar las cabezas de los otros estudiantes de academia que ahora rodeaban a su hijita, felicitándola por lograr por quinta vez consecutiva el primer lugar en calificaciones académicas.

La pequeña Mikoto, con diez años recién cumplidos, era una de las más populares de su generación, sus grandes y expresivos ojos ónix que contrastaban llamativamente con su larga cabellera coral eran un imán para los del género masculino de su edad, Sasuke inclusive había pillado uno que otro Gennin mayor dedicándole una fugaz mirada de apreciación a la pequeña pelirrosa.

Sasuke gruñó ante aquel recuerdo, logrando que algunos de los niños que estaban más cerca de él corrieran espantados.

"¡Genial Mikoto-chan! Eres súper inteligente, ojalá te pongan en mi equipo cuando nos graduemos de la academia." Dijo un jovencito de cabello castaño.

Mikoto sonrió brillantemente causándole un sonrojo al otro niño. "¡Gracias Takuto-kun! Ojalá así sea, me encantaría ser Gennin junto a ti." Dijo con dulzura. Sasuke observaba aquello y de cierta manera sentía hasta pena por esos chiquillos.

Otro niño más le regaló un cumplido a la Uchiha menor. "¡Uchiha-chan, a este paso vas a ser aún mejor que tus hermanos! ¡Los superarás en cuestión de tiempo!"

Aquello pareció tocar un nervio de la pequeña Mikoto, pues la mirada asesina que envió en dirección del niño que había hablado, podía rivalizar con las miradas del mismo Uchiha Sasuke. "¿Mejor que mi Onee-san y Onii-san?" Preguntó en un tono obscuro que logró que todos los otros infantes que la rodearan callaran abruptamente. Todos la miraron con temor. Sasuke sonreía. "¿Sabes siquiera el nivel en el que se encuentran mis hermanos, para empezar?"

Reiji, el pobre ignorante que había realizado la pregunta, parecía a punto de desmayarse. "N-N-No, Uchiha-ch-chan."

La mueca sombría desapareció tan rápido del rostro de la pelirrosa, que algunos pensaron que sufrían de alucinaciones. "Bien, entonces espero que no vayas por allí diciéndole a cualquier otro niño que tenga notas altas, que es posible que en un futuro pueda sobrepasar a mi Onee-san y Onii-san. _Es im-po-si-ble_." Rió la niña, luego de aquel acto de increíble bipolaridad –cortesía genética de Sakura, por supuesto. Pensaba Sasuke.- la niña se volteó y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

Luego de revolver el cabello de la niña, a lo que ella hizo unos soniditos de molestia, Sasuke observó a la banda de Fans que habían acechado a su pequeña momentos atrás y que ahora volvían hacia sus respectivos padres con caras de terror y no evitaban en mirar una o dos veces en dirección a la Uchiha menor, como para salir de la duda de que si lo que había pasado momentos atrás había sido una ilusión o algo por el estilo.

"¿Otou-san?"

Sasuke bajó su mirada para encontrarse con un ónix idéntico al suyo. "Vamos a casa, tu madre y hermanos nos esperan para cenar." Dijo con simpleza.

Mikoto saltó feliz al tiempo que agarraba la mano de su padre y ambos comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la casa principal del nuevo clan Uchiha. "¡Onii-san ya volvió de su misión!"

Sasuke asintió. "Llegó esta mañana, y Rehia partirá hoy en la noche a la Arena." Despues de esas palabras, Mikoto cambió su brillante sonrisa a un puchero bastante infantil. Sasuke rió para sus adentros ante aquello. Los recurrentes cambios de ánimo en la menor de los Uchiha era algo de lo que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse.

"Aw." Se quejó la niña y luego infló sus mofletes. "¡Onee-san prometió ayudarme a entrenar mi _Kata_! ¿No puede Naruto-jiisan darle la misión a _otro_ Anbu?

Sonriendo de lado, el pelinegro solo pudo pensar que era difícil -para el pedazo de Dobe de Hokage que tenían- aceptar la idea de Mikoto, pues Rehia era la capitana de su escuadrón y la misión tenía un cierto nivel de dificultad.

Se trataba de una misión de rastreo y aniquilación. El objetivo, un grupo idiotas que habían estado amenazando a Naruto y a Gaara durante algún tiempo, por lo que sería en conjunto con Suna. Si bien recordaba, Rehia había mencionado al hijo del Kazekage dentro de algunos informes.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a su hija cuando escuchó una risa malévola provenir de su pequeña figura. "Vamos a ver si a Naruto-jiisan le quedan ganas de enviar a Onee-san a esa misión después de que su precioso Ichiraku Ramen desaparezca_, curiosamente_, del mapa." Sasuke contempló la idea, pues se trataba de hacer sufrir al Dobe después de todo, pero decidió jugar bién su papel de padre y frunció el seño. (Sinceramente, tenía todas las ganas de ayudar en el propósito de la niña, pero sabía que después, Sakura encontraría maneras de torturarlo hasta que él se viera pidiendo clemencia de rodillas, besándole los pies a la matriarca Uchiha.)

Tch.

"Ayame-san no creo que agradezca la idea de que destruyas su negocio familiar, Mikoto."

La niña imitó el gesto de su padre y frunció sus delicadas cejas color rosa. "Pero Onee-san me prometió…"

Sasuke la interrumpió. "Sé que tu hermana hizo un compromiso contigo, pero su deber como Shinobi le demanda esto." Dijo el hombre deteniéndose para obtener la total atención de su hija menor. "¿Sabes que nosotros, Shinobi de Konoha debemos acatar cada una de las órdenes que el Hokage nos indique…"

"…_aunque sean lo más estúpidas, incoherentes o incompetentes como atrapar el gato malcriado de una vieja regordeta. El Dobe puede ser muy Dobe, pero por algo es el Nanadaime_… sí Otou-san, lo sé." Dijo Mikoto rodando sus ojitos y completando la frase que Sasuke le había inculcado a cada uno de sus hijos desde que Naruto finalmente había tomado el mando de la aldea luego del retiro de Kakashi.

Asintiendo contento, Sasuke volvió a retomar el paso, con Mikoto sujeta con firmeza de su mano.

Pero claramente la pequeña Uchiha no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

La rosadita sintió cómo su Inner comenzaba a saltar anticipando un plan de tortura para el oh gran Nanadaime.

'_¡HAGAMOSLO PAGAR POR QUITARNOS A NUESTRA ONEE-SAN!' _ Rugía su alter-persona y la misma Mikoto no podía estar más de acuerdo. La pequeña lo haría _sufrir._ Mucho.

No por nada se había ganado el título de _Angelito-Sádico_ ante Rehia y Mamoru.

Sasuke notó cómo su hija hacía raras muecas, sabiendo de antemano que algo tramaba, y sonrió de lado.

En efecto.

_No sabían a qué se enfrentaban, pobres Idiotas.

* * *

_

**¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-**__Shivi._


	2. Novios

**¡Heya~! **

**Aquí les entrego un pequeño conjunto de mini historias con los Uchihas y el día a día en la vida de la nueva generación de Shinobi.**

**¡ATENCION! Estos drabbles van obligatoriamente entrelazados con mis otras dos historias, 'Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro' y 'Nuestra Familia' por lo que les recomiendo que lean estas dos antes, para entender un poco más de la historia detrás de mis OCs. Pero comprenderé si no les interesa revisar esas otras dos historias y solo quieren leer esto…Para aquellas personas, pondré en cada capítulo una descripción general de los personajes a medida que vayan apareciendo. **

**Parejas implicadas en este capítulo: SasuSaku, NaruHina SuiKarin.**

**Descripción de Personaje: **

**-Uchiha Rehia: Cabello negro azabache, ojos color verde esmeralda. En carácter, muy parecida a su padre, Sasuke. Es fría, directa, analítica y práctica; pero posee la gran bondad y corazón junto con el sentido de justicia de Sakura. Ama a su familia y haría lo que fuese por ella.**

**-Uzumaki Toushiro: Cabello rubio, ojos color azul cielo. En carácter, muy parecido a su padre. De personalidad ruidosa y amigable, un juguetón por naturaleza. Eso sí, cuando se trata de misiones donde se amerita silencio y comportamiento ejemplar, Toushiro reluce las actitudes de Hinata; sabe seguir al pié de la letra instrucciones y acata rápidamente lo que sus mayores le mandan.**

**-Hozuki Yuuki: Cabello rojo escarlata, ojos color lila azulado. En carácter, es una mezcla bastante equilibrada entre Suigetsu y Karin, habiendo sacado el carácter efusivo y algunas veces altanero de su madre y la característica forma de ser juguetóna y relajada de su padre. Es muy educado cuando se trata de adultos, haciendo notar también que la mayor parte de su infancia la pasó con Juugo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de lo contrario, caos sería el resultado. Masashi Kishimoto es la mente maestra detrás de este gran Manga y Anime.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Crónicas Uchiha**

_**-Novios-**_

_By: Shivi_

* * *

Sasuke no recordaba haber estado tan enojado en su vida, y vaya si había pasado por bastante.

"¡Sasuke, no puedo _creer _que hayas reaccionado de esa manera!" Gritó Sakura. "¡Eres un inconsciente!"

Sasuke resopló. "¿Yo soy el inconsciente? _¿Yo?" _Dijo el peliobscuro mirando con ojos afilados a su esposa, quien se vio inmune ante la típica mirada-de-muerte-Uchiha. "¡El único inconsciente aquí es ese engendro Uzumaki!" Bramó el hombre.

Sakura se masajeó las sienes en un intento de apaciguar las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo a su amado. "Sasuke-kun, entiende, son jóvenes y están enamorados. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando nosotros pasamos por lo mismo? Ellos solamente hacen exactamente lo mismo que nosotros años atrás." Dijo con suavidad la pelirrosa, pero observando la cara de su esposo, sus palabras al parecer causaron un efecto totalmente diferente al que ella pretendía.

Sasuke palideció, y miró con horror a Sakura. _"¿Exactamente lo mismo?" _Repitió el Uchiha, Sakura frunció el seño extrañada.

"Si Sasuke-kun, eso dije…Exactamente. Lo. Mismo. ¡Son jóvenes y se gustan! Igual como nosotros" Dijo nuevamente la rosadita y Sasuke pareció ahogarse con su propio aliento. "¿Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó ahora preocupada por la expresión de completo terror en el rostro de Sasuke.

Un grito de parte del pelinegro, hizo retroceder a la matriarca Uchiha. "¡VOY A CASTRARLO _AHORA_ SAKURA, SI ESTÁN HACIENDO _LO MISMO QUE NOSOTROS_ A ESTA EDAD, EL UZUMAKI PUEDE DARSE POR MUERTO!" Sasuke estaba lívido. "¡UZUMAKI TOUSHIRO NO PONDRÁ UN SOLO SUCIO DEDO SOBRE MI HIJA NUNCA MÁS EN ESTA VIDA!"

Naruto, escogió aquél _preciso_ momento para aparecer con un estruendo por la ventana de la cocina del hogar Uchiha.

Una ventana que no estaba abierta.

"¡NARUTO!" Chilló Sakura mientras esquivaba pedazos del vidrio que volaban por el lugar. "¡IDIOTA, ES LA TERCERA VENTANA QUE ROMPES ESTA SEMANA!"

"¡DOBE, PREPARATE PARA LA MUERTE DE TU HIJO EN MIS MANOS!" Bramó el patriarca Uchiha, Sharingan activado y todo.

El rubio no hizo más que observar a la pareja frente a él. "¿Qué?" Dijo en ignorancia y analizando que a su entrada triunfal le había faltado un poco más de dramatismo, tendría que arreglar eso en el futuro.

Sakura, dando por perdido a Naruto, volvió nuevamente a encarar a Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, por tu bien espero que no te estés imaginando que nuestra Rehia-chan y Toushiro-kun están haciendo, erm, _eso."_

Sasuke estaba contrariado. "¿Pero no era_ eso_ lo que nosotros hacíamos a esa edad, Sakura?"

Naruto hizo una mueca de asco mientras hurgueteaba entre las mercaderías de la familia Uchiha. Si iba a ser ignorado por sus compañeros de equipo, Ramen tendría que ser añadido a la ecuación, sin duda alguna. "EW, Teme, Sakura-chan. ¿De tan jóvenes que _copulaban_? Ustedes. Me. Dan. Asco." Dijo y luego soltó un chillido victorioso. "¡RAMEN!"

Sakura y Sasuke ignoraron al Nanadaime.

El rostro de la pelirrosa adquirió un tono escarlata, y Sasuke hubiera sonreído ante eso si no hubiese estado tan enojado aún. "S-Si, pero puedes estar seguro que nuestra hija aún es virgen si eso es lo que tratas de saber, Sasuke."

El padre Uchiha se estremeció ante la mención de la castidad de su niña, y luego de repasar nuevamente las palabras de Sakura, Sasuke alzó una ceja. "¿Rehia ya te había comentado sobre esta, _relación _con el Dobe junior?" Desde la mesa de la cocina, Naruto soltó un "¡Hey!" Indignado.

Sakura se congeló. Demonios. "Ahm, si."

Ensanchando sus ojos, Sasuke se sintió traicionado. "¿Cómo es que tú si sabías que Re-chan y el Dobe junior eran novios, y yo no?" El Uchiha ahora se volteó hacia Naruto, quien comía con alegría su ramen, entretenido observando la discusión del matrimonio. "No me digan que tú también ya lo sabías, Dobe."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y habló con la boca llena. Sakura hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada, ya dándose por vencida ante los modales del rubio. "Los chicos temían que tu reacción nos enviaría a la cuarta guerra Shinobi o algo por el estilo si te enterabas de mala manera, Teme." Dijo finalmente tragando los fideos. "Hasta ya tenían un plan para darte la noticia y todo."

Sasuke gruñó. "Parece que no les resultó."

Soltando una risotada, el rubio Uzumaki no pudo dejar de apreciar la mueca aproblemada de su eterno rival. "¿Cómo lo descubriste, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke masculló algo que Naruto no pudo captar y miró a Sakura buscando respuestas.

La pelirrosa suspiró y tomó asiento junto a Naruto. "Los encontró besándose en la habitación de Re-chan." Relató la madre. "Rehia-chan recién llegó hoy de una misión en la Roca y Shiro-kun la había sacado a pasear más temprano junto a Yuuki-kun. Sasuke-kun y yo habíamos salido a hacer unas compras y cuando llegamos nos topamos con Yuuki-kun en la entrada de la casa. Él nos dijo que Re-chan y Shiro-kun estaban adentro y luego se fue."

Naruto rió, haciéndose una idea del resto. "Debieron haber estado bastante concentrados como para no notarlos cuando llegaron." Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que prometía dolor, y el rubio lo ignoró.

Sakura asintió. "Sasuke-kun sintió ruidos en la habitación de Re-chan y subió corriendo al segundo piso…ya te imaginas el resto."

Sin duda que Naruto lo imaginaba. "Eh, Teme." Llamó a su mejor amigo quien ahora estaba recargado en una pared al costado de la mesa, tratando de quemar con su mirada un punto en particular del piso. "Espero que no hayas tratado de matar a mi hijo."

Sakura resopló. "Intentó, pero Rehia-chan le puso un alto y lo enfrentó."

Sasuke frunció el seño recordando el ímpetu con el que Rehia lo había detenido cuando un Chidori estaba listo para incrustarse en el cráneo de Toushiro. "_Te guste o no. Lo apruebes o no. Así son las cosas y ojalá que puedas por lo menos fingir que te alegras por mí Chichihue._" Dijo repitiendo las palabras de Rehia que lo habían hecho quedarse en blanco en aquel momento de rabia. "Tch. Es tan parecida a mí."

Sakura notó con alivio que Sasuke finalmente estaba calmado y parecía tratar de _pensar _en por lo menos _analizar _la situación de su primogénita.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. "Definitivamente, es igualita a ti Teme." Dijo y luego se cruzó de brazos cuando un pensamiento cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza. "…y todos dicen que Shiro-chan es igualito a mi…"

Sasuke miró al rubio. "¿Dobe?"

El rubio abrió sus ojos enormemente, ante su propia revelación. "¡Si nuestro hijos son iguales a nosotros –casi clones a decir verdad- , eso quiere decir que nosotros también nos gustamos!" Chilló el Hokage en horror.

La cara de Sasuke contorsionó en una mueca de asco con mezcla de incredulidad. "¡ACK, USURATONKACHI!"

Sakura observaba serenamente el intercambio entre ambos hombres, sorprendida sin embargo ante la estúpida teoría de Naruto y el hecho de que Sasuke lo consideró.

"¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ TEME, NO TE QUIERO DE ESA MANERA!"

"¿ME LO DICES A_ MÍ_? ¡TÚ FUISTE EL DE LA IDEA, DOBE!"

En el tejado del hogar, Rehia y Toushiro estaban recostados observando tranquilamente las nubes mientras oían a sus padres gritar.

"Hn, tendré que agradecerle después a tu padre Toushiro, es un increíble actor después de todo." Dijo la Uchiha.

Toushiro rió alegre. "Menos mal que Sakura-obaasan reaccionó como lo habíamos planeado." Dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras se enderezaba un poco y besaba con suavidad los labios de su novia.

Rehia sostuvo el rosto de Toushiro entre sus manos. "Misión cumplida."

* * *

**¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!**

**¿Reviews?**

_**-**__Shivi._


End file.
